Dinah Laurel Lance (Arrowverse)
Dinah Laurel Lance is the ex-girlfriend of Oliver Queen and a supporter of the Arrow. She is currently struggling with the death of her ex-boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn and the chaos enveloping Starling City following the Undertaking. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Laurel says that she wants to move in with Oliver as they've been together a while. This causes Oliver to panic and take Sara on board the Gambit with him while Laurel is unaware anything is wrong. Laurel confronts Tommy over him leaving her, saying that she still loves him and believes he loves her so whatever the problem is they can work to overcome it. He tells her that Oliver is still in love with her and she should be with him instead. When Laurel goes to Oliver and asks him to tell Tommy that he doesn't love her he refuses saying that he has too many lies in his life and that he still cares for her. Oliver goes to Laurel and tells her he hopes he didn't wait too long. She kisses him and tells him he didn't. They end up sleeping together - which Tommy witnesses from the street below. Laurel is unaware that Oliver had previously encouraged Tommy to reconcile with her and he'd been on his way to do just that. Laurel visits Oliver at the Queen Mansion because he left while she was sleeping (to investigate the Undertaking) He tells her to stay out of the Glades that night. But when Moira confesses in a press conference about the Undertaking, Laurel foes into CNRI to try and save valuable files for her clients livelihoods. While she's there her father calls her and tells her to get out. She leaves during the earthquake but is trapped under falling rubble when the building collapses. Tommy arrives to save her life but is tragically killed in the attempt while her father prevents her from trying to get back to him. Arrow: Three Ghosts Sin and Thea seek help from Laurel about Max Stanton. Laurel discovers that the Blood drive Max donated blood in required a psych test which is unusual but not illegal meaning that she cannot help Sin further. Arrow: Unthinkable Laurel resumes her investigation of Sebastian Blood, confiding her suspicions to her father and asking him to help her. She manages to plant a bug in the mayor's office, allowing the police to hack his computer and search his files. They discover proof of his involvement in Moira's death, in the form of a press release offering his condolences to the Queen family, dated the day before Moira was killed. When Oliver disappears, Laurel contacts Diggle and Felicity. She appears at the Arrow's hideout and reveals to Oliver that Slade told her about his secret identity. She insists that Oliver continue fighting for the sake of his family and friends and not surrender to Slade, that she knows him better than anyone else and that he never gives up. When none of this seems to sway him, she informs him that Mayor Blood is working with Slade, and emphasizes that this is no longer just a personal conflict between him and Slade, but involves all of Starling City, which finally galvanizes him into action. Later, when Team Arrow leaves to confront Slade's army, Laurel asks to join them, only for Oliver to refuse for her safety. Nonetheless, she ends up following them. When one of the Mirakuru-enhanced prisoners begins choking the Arrow, she bashes the prisoner with a pipe, distracting him and allowing the Arrow to gain the upper hand. When she and the Arrow are cornered by Slade's soldiers, Oliver shoots the ceiling with an explosive arrow, causing a cave-in. Laurel is trapped by rubble from the cave-in, but manages to escape by shooting an explosive arrow with Oliver's bow, at his instruction. Oliver is reluctant to leave her, but she tells him the city needs him more than she does. On her way to the police station to meet her father, she is attacked by one of Slade's soldiers, but is rescued by the Canary. Laurel tells Sara that she knows she is the Canary, and encourages her dejected younger sister, who believes herself to be beyond redemption. She witnesses Sara rescue a child from a burning building, then the sisters reunite with their father at the police station. Character traits Her anger towards Oliver for supposedly getting her sister killed made her harsh towards him, at first. Laurel is intelligent, hard working, and fights hard to get what she wants. She is a great lawyer and lives to stand up for the innocent and what is right, despite the corruption in Starling City. She can be stubborn, feisty, brave, independent, (which can, sometimes, get her into trouble sometimes) and doesn't like to be told what to do. Laurel is attracted to troublemakers, as shown when she dated both Oliver and Tommy. She gets annoyed when her father tries to get in the way, always forming his opinion of her boyfriends, even though it almost never changes her mind. Laurel is tough and knows how to take care of herself. She takes risks, like contacting The Arrow, and can't resist saving people from tough situations, from when Tommy and Oliver were going to get beat up in the night club Poison, to innocent people on trial. However, she has a big heart and tends to see the best in the people around her. This is shown in "Damaged" where Oliver states that she should hate him for what he did to her and her sister, but she did not. She even wants to get along with her father again, after he used her as bait for The Arrow, even though stating that it will take some time. She is also one of the few people seeing the good person Oliver is inside, even through the snob-front he presents on the outside, the other one being Raisa, his housemaid. Despite being brave, Laurel does have her moments of being terrified, like when the Chinese triad came after her. Due to the events of the Undertaking as well as her kidnapping and emotional dilemmas which are enough to break her. She starts using drugs and alcohol, like her father, to cope with her pain, because she didn't want to with face the fact that tommy is dead, and never coming back. She is reluctant to admit that she has a problem, and spirals deeper and deeper into her addiction. Laurel also didn't want to face her own guilt, for being partly responsible for Tommy's death, so she try to blame The Arrow for something that wasn't his fault, until she was captured almost killed by Barton Mathis. Laurel kept on trying to blame people in general for ruining her life, like Oliver and Sara, this behavior of hers continued, until Oliver coldly criticize and corrected her on her actions. Although she eventually seeks help for her addiction and reconciles with her friends and family, it seems that her experiences have left their mark and brought out a darker, harder side of her character, as demonstrated when she blackmails DA Kate Spencer into giving her her old job back. This aspect of her personality was also hinted at when it was revealed that she got Sara grounded when the latter started showing interest in Oliver, so that she could date Oliver herself. Abilities *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Laurel received extensive hand-to-hand combat training. This is because Quentin made her take self-defense classes. Still, she is nowhere near the level of Oliver and all the other felons he goes up against as The Arrow. *'Expert Lawyer/Detective:' These help Laurel to use the system of the court to her knowledge. It also makes her look at every aspect before making up her mind, and to see the bright side of everyone. They also help her in her quest to find the truth about Sebastian Blood. *'Comfortable with Firearms:' Laurel's father taught her how to use guns and Laurel is shown to possess several firearms. She uses the shotgun on Mr. Blank possibly to slow him down long enough for the Vigilante to rescue them. She later kills Officer Daily. Relationships *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Ex-love interest and friend. *Thea Queen - Friend and former intern. *Quentin Lance - Father. *Dinah Drake - Mother. *Sara Lance/The Canary - Sister. *Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood - Enemy. *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Enemy. *Tommy Merlyn - Ex-love interest and friend. Appearances/Actresses *Arrow (3 films) **Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Katie Cassidy **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Katie Cassidy **''Arrow: Unthinkable'' - Katie Cassidy Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Laurel is a defence attorney and has yet to take up her identity of the Black Canary, with her sister Sara taking Laurel's place. See Also *Black Canary *Dinah Lance Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Love interest Category:Sisters Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Secret keepers Category:Arrow: Unthinkable Characters Category:Lance Family Category:Heroes